1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver, and more particularly to a screwdriver having a rotatable magazine received within a handle housing for suitably receiving screw driver bits therein, and for preventing the screw driver bits from being disengaged from the handle housing inadvertently.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical screwdrivers comprise a handle portion, and a driver shank attachable to the handle portion for being rotated or driven by the handle portion. Normally, the handle portion includes one or more chambers or spaces formed therein, for receiving screw driver bits therein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,716,796 to Corona et al. discloses one of the typical screwdrivers comprising a handle portion including a magazine having a number of channels formed therein, in which all of the channels of the magazine include their outer portions opening to the outer periphery of the handle. However, dirt, contaminants, particles, or other objects may enter into the channels of the magazine easily, such that the magazine may not be easily cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,733 to McKenzie discloses another typical screwdriver comprising a handle portion including a magazine having a number of longitudinal bores formed therein and arranged in a circular array, for receiving tool bits therein, and a rotatable end cap attached to the handle and provided with a slot for receiving the bits, and for selecting a desired bit by rotationg the end cap to align the slot with a particular bore.
However, the selected bit is withdrawn from the magazine by inserting a second bit into the bore through the slot in the end cap, thereby forcing the selected bit out of the bore through the opposite ends. However, the tool bits received in the longitudinal bores of the magazine may have a good chance to be disengaged from the magazine inadvertently after use.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,504 to Fruhm discloses a further typical screwdriver comprising an injection molded hollow handle portion including a breach loading magazine to store a number of tool bits. The magazine is enclosed inside the hollow handle and is extracted along the axis of the screwdriver when the end cap of the handle is pulled. However, when the end cap of the handle is pulled, the tool bits may have a good chance to be disengaged from the magazine inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,413 to Huang discloses a still further typical screwdriver comprising an injection molded hollow handle portion, and a cover including a number of upright barrels for receiving or storing screwdriver bits therein. However, when the cover is disengaged from the handle, the tool bits also may have a good chance to be disengaged from the cover inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,220,129 to Shimansky discloses a still further typical screwdriver comprising a front handle section including a screw driver bit retention magazine formed in the rear circumferential wall end and having a number of cavities formed therein to receive the screw driver bits, and a rear handle section engageable onto the front handle section, for receiving or storing screwdriver bits therein. However, when the rear handle section is disengaged from the front handle section, the tool bits also may have a good chance to be disengaged from the front handle section inadvertently.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,815 to Lin discloses a still further typical screwdriver comprising a screw driver bit set slidably received in a handle, for receiving screw driver bits. When it is required to insert or to remove the screw driver bits from the screw driver bit set, the screw driver bit set is required to be pulled and removed from the handle. However, when the screw driver bit set is pulled and removed from the handle, the tool bits also may have a good chance to be disengaged from the screw driver bit set inadvertently.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional screwdrivers.